Two Faces Of Vader
by Lisa Marie1
Summary: Darth Vader falls in love with a woman, but disguises himself so she may fall in love with him also.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Two Faces Of Vader  
  
Author: Lisa Marie  
  
Summary: Darth Vader falls in love with a woman, but disguises himself so she may fall in love with him also.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related and I make no money. I do own my characters and you should know who they are because they'll be the only characters whom aren't familiar. If you wish to use them, go right ahead.   
  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!  
  
This is an alternative universe fiction. The Star Wars characters that you know and love may NOT be the same characters that you have come to know in the real movies and books. This story has come completely from my imagination. If you do not like alternative stories where the characters are kind of kooky, then DO NOT READ THIS STORY! I don't care if I get flamed for this story, but I want to get flamed if someone just thinks this story stinks. I DO NOT want to receive flames for stuff like this: "Anakin wouldn't behave like that" or "Darth Vader seems really out of character". This is MY story and I'm making them the way that I want to make them. The only reason why I'm making such a big deal out of this is because with my first SW's fic, "Sith Recruiter", I got flamed for this type of thing. I can see if people just down-right hate the story. That's your opinion and you're entitled, but I hate it when they tell me someone is out of character. If we all wrote like the real Star Wars, then this wouldn't be original and fun to read. If you can look past this, then I think you may enjoy the story.   
  
CHARACTER LOOKS:  
  
Darth Vader looks like the original Darth Vader in Star Wars 4-6 (costume wise), but unlike the original Star Wars, he isn't confined to that suit, you know for life support and what have you. Instead, he looks like Anakin (Hayden Christensen) underneath it all, but he puts on the Vader costume when he's "working". Got it? Good! Oh yeah, if I screw up the galaxy far, far away stuff, sorry. This is gonna sound pretty Earth-like because I am not very good with creating different universes.  
  
Now that you read all of that jazz, you may start the story if you're going to be open minded. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Two Faces Of Vader  
  
Author: Lisa Marie  
  
Summary: Darth Vader falls in love with a woman, but disguises himself so she may fall in love with him also.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Star Wars related and I make no money. I do own my characters and you should know who they are because they'll be the only characters whom aren't familiar. If you wish to use them, go right ahead.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Darth Vader sat patiently as his new commander of his ship explained how he had lost her.   
  
"I just don't know what happened, my Lord." said Captain Dosh. "One minute she was at the gallery and the next, she was gone."  
  
"How long was she in there?" asked Darth Vader, with his heavy-breathing voice.  
  
"A half an hour, my Lord."  
  
"That's a normal pattern for her. When did you decide to check to see if she was still inside the gallery?"  
  
"Well, we thought that a half an hour was kind of long to be inside, so I sent one of my men in to check on her. When he got inside and looked around, he noticed she was missing."  
  
"Did you go to her home?"  
  
"Yes, sir, but she wasn't there either."  
  
"Did you check all of the normal locations?"  
  
"Yes, and there was no sign of her."  
  
Darth Vader gave a sigh and moved from his chair. He started to walk towards the back of the room and Captain Dosh became very apprehensive.   
  
"My Lord, I can assure you that we will find her."  
  
"Yes, I know she will be found and your death will be more motivation for the men to find her."  
  
Before Captain Dosh could comprehend what Darth Vader said, he heard a strange sound and then felt a burning pain in his abdomen. He jumped up from his chair, but he fell backwards onto Darth Vader's desk, clutching the wound. He fell to the floor, dead, moments later. Darth Vader put his lightsaber away and walked out the door to his office.  
  
"Clean up that mess in there and get me Lt. Oro. He is now in charge of the mission" said Darth Vader as he walked down the long corridor. Two minutes later, he was in his room.  
  
He took off his helmet and gloves and sat on his bed. Using the Force, he made a picture of a beautiful woman come to him. He held the picture and cursed loudly.  
  
"Shit! Where did you go, my love? Perhaps you went to visit your parents? Maybe you got that vacation time you so desperately wanted and are taking a holiday? It doesn't matter. Wherever you are, I will find you and then you will be mine. I promise you that."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jory (pronounced Jor-Ree) waited for the sub-ship (subway) to come. She glanced at her watch and noticed she was already running late.   
  
"Shoot!" she said. She turned to an older lady standing next to her and said, "Excuse me, Ms? Do you know what time the next sub comes?"  
  
The woman looked at Jory and said, "Oh, I'd say another 10 minutes or so. They're slow on Sundays."  
  
Jory smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
Jory sat down on one of her suitcases and continued waiting. She finally had some time off from work and she was going to visit her parents in Duda. She hadn't seen them in about 2 months and she was starting to get home-sick. Before she went to the ship station, she went to her favorite art gallery and bought her parents a small original Plento painting. He was an up-and-coming artist and she knew her father would appreciate the brilliant colors that he used.   
  
While in the art gallery, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. This was not the first time she felt that way. Usually she would laugh at herself and talk herself into believing it was just a figment of her imagination. Today was different; however. She had seen the same ship following her twice today. She first noticed the ship and the intimidating looking men while at the pet store. She had to buy a food filter for her fish. She noticed them following her as she drove back home. The second time to she noticed them was at the art gallery. She had decided to walk to the gallery since it was close to her house and she seen them following her again. She went into the gallery, bought her painting rather quickly, and then exited through the back. She practically ran home, she was so frightened. As she left for Duda, she didn't see them.   
  
Jory's sub-ship arrived and she got onto the third cart, looking forward to seeing her parents.   
  
That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It had been one week since Captain Dosh had lost Vader's object of obsession. Vader sent three men out. One man was stationed at her house, the other two men were assigned in various locations, hoping to spot her. No one has seen her yet. Vader would send more men out to search for her, but he needed them back at the base to do more "official" tasks.   
  
A small, red-headed, freckled face man, smiling a bit too much, walked up to Darth Vader and said, "My Lord, we have found her!"  
  
Darth Vader turned around and saw that it was Lt. Oro, "Where?"  
  
"She just returned home, sir. My man spotted her three minutes ago entering her house. Would you like me to send back up and bring her here, my Lord?"   
  
"No. I shall bring her back here myself. I don't want any slip-ups like last time."  
  
Lt. Oro bowed to Vader as he brushed past him.   
  
~Finally!~ thought Vader.   
  
~She is finally mine!~  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jory just finished un-packing her bags when she heard some commotion outside of her front door. She walked into the sitting room and looked out the front window, but she saw nothing unusual. She shrugged her shoulders and went to check on her fish.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Outside, Lord Vader instructed his men, "Do NOT touch her! When we go in there, I will handle everything. Understood?"  
  
Several men shook their heads yes and Vader entered the house.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jory looked at her fish and said, "Hey, guys. Miss me?". She put her hand into the tank to remove the food filter that she placed in there a week ago when she heard her front door open and then close. She poked her head out of her bedroom and seen several men standing in the hallway. She silently closed her bedroom door and ran for the holo (telephone).   
  
Before she could make the distance across her room, her door opened and in stepped a very tall man in a black outfit and a black helmet. She looked up at him and froze in her spot, eyes wide, mouth agape. The intimidating looking man walked closer to her and chills went down her spine as she heard his labored breathing.  
  
"Jory Hushule" said the man.  
  
Although it sounded more like a statement than a question, Jory shook her head yes.   
  
"Come with me, Jory".  
  
Jory tried to clear her throat so she could speak but found it almost impossible.  
  
"Jory, you must come with me", the man said again.  
  
With a very dry throat, she managed to get out a cracked, "W-Why?"  
  
"Because you and I belong together".  
  
Before she could respond, the tall man walked closer to her, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Sleep".   
  
Jory felt her body give out from under her and her eyes closed, suddenly feeling heavy. Her body leaned against the tall man's and she felt him steady her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Then, she saw nothing.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Vader lifted her tiny figure into his arms and walked out of the bedroom. In the hallway, Lt. Oro stopped him, "Sir, shall I carry her for you?"  
  
"No, I have her. Make sure your men pack her clothes, grab some of her books and music and make sure to pack up her fish."  
  
"Yes, my Lord".  
  
As Vader walked towards his ship, he couldn't help but smile. Not only was he overjoyed that he finally had his love, but he couldn't help but get excited by having her so close to him. He was grateful that he was wearing his dark helmet. How much respect would he get if his men saw him grinning like a gitty school boy?   
  
Once in the ship, he walk towards the back and gently placed her down on a bed. He put blankets on her, up to around her shoulders and cursed his dark helmet now, for he couldn't kiss her on the forehead as he wished.  
  
He walked to the front of the ship and asked the men in the pilot seat, "Captain, are the men ready to leave yet?"  
  
The Captain started to stand-up, but Vader motioned for him to remain seated. "No, sir. It is my understanding that they are still packing up Miss Hushule's belongings."  
  
Without another word, Vader walked out of the ship and back towards the house to see what was taking so long. When he entered the house, he sensed a disturbance in the Force and it was coming from Jory's bedroom. Vader walked into the bedroom to see four of his men standing around Jory's bureau, studying her underwear. They were laughing and joking and one man was holding up one pair of panties high for everyone else to inspect them.   
  
Vader, filled with rage, snatched the underwear out of the man's hands and said, "You idiot! I told you to pack her clothes, not play with them!"  
  
The men's smiles faded when they realized that Darth Vader, the most feared man in the entire Universe, had caught them disrespecting the woman whom he was obsessed over.   
  
One of the men tried to fumble for an explanation, but Vader held up a hand and silenced him. "Save your breath, all of you! You're going to need every ounce of strength to survive what I have in store for you four. Now, board the ship!"  
  
The men, not waiting for further instruction, all left the bedroom and boarded the ship. Vader grab the case that the men were filling and he placed several pairs of underwear and bras in there for Jory. He then packed three nightgowns for her and he made sure that all of her other clothes were in the case. When he was finished, he left the house and boarded the ship to deal with the four men who had showed no respect for the love of his life.   
  
That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading and review, please! 


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jory slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a silver patterned bedroom. The only thing in the room was a huge, round bed covered in silver sheets and small, round, silver pillows. There was a glass bureau towards the left of the bed and next to it was a huge clothes, made of glass. She got up out of the bed and went towards the closet and looked through the glass. She saw hundreds of beautiful dresses hanging in there, some dress pants and blouses, and dozens of shoes of all colors. She opened up the bureau and it was her clothes from her house.   
  
She closed the bureau and went across the room to a round glass table. On it was a single vase with pink roses sitting in them.   
  
She opened the door to the bedroom and stepped out. The bedroom was attached to a huge sitting room, done in an all white pattern. It had one large white couch, and three smaller sitting chairs, also in white. There was a holovid screen (television) and the chairs were positioned in front of it. On the other side of the room sat a glass desk with a holo (telephone) and a compu (computer). With the desk was another white chair. The room was also decorated with paintings and some pictures hung on the wall that were in her house. Across from the desk was a glass bookshelf containing several books, some of them were copies she owned. She figured it must be the same books from her house since other items from her house were now in this large suite.   
  
At the end of the sitting area stood a door which was where the bathroom was and next to the door stood her fish tank with all of her fish swimming happily.   
  
Although the place was beautiful, something out of a fairy tale, she still had no idea where she was or why she was here. All she remembered was some scary men breaking into her house and then that man in the black had spoken to her, although she couldn't remember the conversation. As she thought back, she wondered if the door that exited the sitting room was a door to another room or was it a door that led someone else; somewhere that could give her some clue as to where she was.   
  
As if someone was reading her mind, there was a knock at her door. She stood there for a moment, debating whether to open it or not. Another knock sounded and she went to the door and opened it. In the doorway stood the man in black.  
  
Again, she began to tremble when she seen him.   
  
After looking at each other for a moment, he finally spoke, "May I come in?"  
  
Stunned that he was being so polite, she stood aside and let him in.  
  
The man in black came inside and turned to face her, "I hope you like your new living quarters. I tried to make it as homely as possible, but added more beautiful things that you did not have. Do you like it?"  
  
Not being able to verbalize anything, she just gave a slight, "Hmm" and walked past him, towards the couch. The man in black turned around and watched her sit down on the couch.  
  
"Well," he started, "You probably have some questions. Now is a good time to ask them, my dear". The man in black sat down on one of the smaller chairs and looked at her. Although she couldn't see his eyes through the dark helmet, she knew he was looking at her expectantly.   
  
She finally got up the courage to speak. She cleared her throat and said, "Uh, yes, I do. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Darth Vader, Sith Lord. You may call me Vader if you like."  
  
Jory's eyes widened as she heard his name. She had heard stories about a Sith named Vader who was a terrible man, torturing and terrorizing anyone who got in his way.   
  
"Do not think like that, Jory. I wouldn't harm you" said Vader.  
  
Jory didn't know how to respond to that so she just continued with her next question, "Where am I?"  
  
"You are aboard my star ship, the Ganzer" (I know, I made that up).  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere in particular."  
  
Jory's face scrunched up in confusion. "I don't understand".  
  
"I live on this ship. It's my home and at the moment, we are not using it as a means for transportation".  
  
"Oh".  
  
After a moment, Jory began to speak again, "When can I go home?"  
  
Although Vader breathed heavily, it appeared as if he let out a sigh, "This is your home now, Jory."  
  
Tears sprang to Jory's eyes, "What?! I don't want to be here! I want to go home!"  
  
"This is your home. Your every need will be catered to. You'll never have to work again. Everything you ever wanted and anything that you'll ever need will be yours. Just say the word, and you'll have it. The Universe is yours."  
  
Jory wiped at her eyes and said, "I don't want that. I just want to go home."  
  
"I told you that this is your home now."  
  
"No! I just want to go home. I have family and friends. I want to be with them."  
  
"You may still keep in contact with them. You have a holo, and you may use it anytime you like to talk to your family and friends. Whatever you want, it's yours."  
  
"Well, if I can have whatever I want, then you'll let me go home because that's what I want."  
  
"No, Jory, you cannot have that. You must stay here."  
  
Jory started to cry out loud now and between the sniffles, she said some incoherent sentences. After a few minutes, Jory got up off of the couch, knelt in front of Darth Vader and said, "Please, my Lord, let me go. I want to go home. I miss my mom and dad. Please, sir. I beg of you. Let me go."  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Darth Vader sat and watched Jory kneeling and crying in front of him. He watched her beg him to free her and he felt sick to his stomach. He didn't plan on this happening. He didn't want to hurt her. He knew that she would be upset being taken away from her family and friends, but he had no idea she would be like this. He thought maybe she would cry, realize what he was offering her and then feel better. Once she realized how much he could give her, she would give her heart to him and they could finally be together like he had planned all this time.   
  
"Please, Jory, stop crying. Get up off of the floor."  
  
When Jory did not attempt to move, Vader stood up and helped her to her feet and then he sat her down on the couch that he was sitting on moments ago.   
  
"Jory, I did not mean to upset you, but….."  
  
Jory snapped out at him, anger filling her eyes now, "Didn't mean to upset me? Didn't mean to upset me?! What the Hell did you think would happen? You tore me away from the only home I've ever had. You took me away from my family, my friends, from my job! You took everything away from me and you didn't 'mean to upset' me?!"  
  
Vader was surprised by her outburst and he became angry himself. "Look, little girl, you do not know who you are dealing with! I am trying to be nice, but you are making it impossible. You are mine now and you will stay here for as long as I please! Understand me?!"  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jory shook with fear when Vader yelled at her. She had flashbacks of all the stories she heard about him; how he was heartless, how he would hurt anybody, even his own mother if it suited him, and she knew it was a mistake to yell at him.   
  
She shook her head yes and said, "I understand. I'm sorry, sir".  
  
Vader stopped lingering over her and headed toward the door. He said, "I will let you get use to your new surroundings. You may explore the ship as much as you want and I'll send a droid in to help you settle yourself."  
  
Jory just sat there. Vader opened the door to her room and she called out to him, "Darth Vader?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"Because I love you and in time, you'll love me too".  
  
With that, he left her room.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! By the way, C-3PO, I think, is totally adorable so I had to add him into the story. lol   
  
Chapter 4  
  
Vader rushed to his room, anger overpowering him. The first meeting with Jory hadn't gone as planned. He knew she wouldn't be pleased about being here, but he never expected her to verbally attack him. In return, he instilled more fear into her than before and he cursed himself for that. How was he supposed to get her to fall in love with him if he was yelling at her and threatening her?   
  
As he entered his room, he decided to be more patient with Jory. She would eventually get used to her new home and once she realized that she had absolute power, second only to him, then she would come around and begin to open up to him. He must be more considerate of her feelings and he must reinforce that she can communicate with her family and friends whenever she wanted. Maybe he could even arrange meetings for them once she was calmer and wouldn't try to run away.   
  
Vader went to his closet and took off his black outfit. He decided to move about the ship without it on. Of course, everyone still knew who he was, whether he was wearing the Sith outfit or not. He just wanted to walk throughout the ship without the heavy outfit on. He also wanted to see if something needed his attention, something broken or a piece destroyed. He was feeling stressed and whenever he started to fix something mechanically, it always calmed him down. He would seek something out to make him calm.   
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Jory was washing her face to remove the tear stains when she heard a knock at her door. She grimaced when she thought it may be Darth Vader coming back to torture her some more. When she opened the door, there stood a gold droid.   
  
"Hello, I am C-3PO. Master Vader sent me to help you settled into your new surroundings. May I come in?"  
  
"Oh, yes, of course." said Jory as she stood aside and let the droid walk into her room.  
  
"My, what a lovely room you have. You are most lucky". 3PO said.  
  
"Lucky? Lucky that I was taken away from everything and everyone that I love and all I get is this stupid room?"  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to upset you Mistress Jory. I was just……"  
  
"Don't worry about it, 3PO, and please don't call me Mistress. Jory will do just fine".  
  
"Well, alright. What would you like to do first, Mistress Jory?"  
  
Jory chuckled and said, "Well, I must know about meal times. Are there certain times set up for the different meals in the day?"  
  
"For all of the men, yes, there is. For you, however, Master Vader said that you may eat whenever you are hungry."  
  
"Good! I am starving now. Could you show me where the food court is?"  
  
"Of course, right this way".  
  
After Jory ate, she decided to explore the ship. She would send a message to her parents later on, when she felt calmer, and tell them about her situation. Perhaps together, they could figure something out.   
  
"Over here, Mistress Jory, is the….."  
  
Before 3PO could continue, Jory said, "Please, 3PO, you're killing! I don't need a description of every nook and cranny on the ship".  
  
"Oh, I apologize".  
  
"It's okay. Why don't you just go back to your room and do whatever you do. I'll be fine".  
  
"Alright, Mistress Jory. If you need me, my room number is 111".  
  
"Thank you".  
  
Jory walked through the long halls and saw a small door off to the side, sort of hiding in a dark shadow. Her curiosity got the better of her and she walked to the small door. When she placed her ear on the door, she heard some banging.   
  
~It must be some sort of machinery room~ thought Jory.  
  
She opened the door to peer inside and saw many machines. She stepped all the way into the room and started to walk down the aisle. She heard a man's voice and she turned quickly towards the sound.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just exploring the ship and I decided to come into this room. I'm really sorry if I interrupted your work, sir".  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Vader looked at Jory and something strange was happening. He reached out with the Force to sense her mood and she seemed not intimidated at all. In fact, she seemed sort of at peace, although uncomfortable because she thought she disturbed him. What was missing, however, was the fear that was there earlier when they talked. It was then that Vader realized that Jory had no idea who he was. Without his black outfit on, he looked just like a normal man and she didn't know that he was Darth Vader.  
  
"You didn't interrupt me, M'Lady. I was just surprised that someone came in here", said Vader.  
  
"Oh, I see. Do you work here? I mean, are you like a maintenance person aboard this ship?"  
  
"Maintenance man, yes. I fix whatever's broken".  
  
"That's a special gift. I can't even program my holovid".   
  
She laughed when she said that last sentence and it was a beautiful, pure laugh. Vader had dreamed of that laugh a thousand times. After what happened this morning, he thought he would never hear that laugh in reality, but here in this machinery room, where she thought of him as someone other than Darth Vader, she was relaxing and laughing. Vader now knew the key to win her heart.   
  
"So, what are you doing aboard here, Miss?" asked Vader.  
  
"Long story and I don't want to talk about it". answered Jory.  
  
"Oh, sorry to hear that".  
  
"It's okay. So, what's your name?"  
  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker. What's your name?"  
  
"Jory Hushule".  
  
Jory extended her right hand to Vader and he accepted it in a friendly shake. It was the first contact that he had with her that wasn't forced and he felt thrilled.  
  
"Jory. That's a very beautiful name, but it suits you well since you are a very beautiful woman".  
  
Jory smiled and blushed slightly and said, "Thank you".  
  
After a moment of silence, neither not knowing what to say, Jory said, "Well, I better get going and I'm sure you have more work to do".  
  
"Alright. It was great meeting you, Jory".  
  
"Thank you, Anakin. It was really nice to meet you too. Maybe we'll see each other again".  
  
"I hope so. Perhaps we can meet up after dinner tonight? I mean, if you want to".  
  
"Yes!" Jory practically screamed. She realized her enthusiasm and toned it down a little, "Yes, I mean. That will be fine. Shall we meet back here?"  
  
"Alright. Around 8?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you tonight".  
  
"Good-bye".  
  
As Jory left, Vader pulled out his com piece (some sort of communication device, you seen it in all the Star Wars movies) and said, "Admiral Benson, alert all of the men to only refer to me as Darth Vader when I am in my uniform. If I am out of my outfit, tell them to ignore me. No one, and I mean NO ONE, is to refer to me as Darth Vader as long as I am out of my uniform. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord, I shall do that right away".  
  
"Good".  
  
Vader put the com piece down and smiled as he imagined the night that he would have with Jory.  
  
That's it. Please review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and sorry it's been so long since I updated. I got a new job and that took up a lot of my time. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Anakin paced the large space within his room. He was anxiously awaiting his meeting with Jory. He decided to wear humble looking clothes, given the fact that she thinks he's a maintenance man on the ship. He wondered what he would say to her, what they would talk about. He couldn't tell her all about himself. He would have to make up a fake life, but he really didn't want to lie to her. His plan was to get her to fall in love with him and then tell her who he really was. If he fed her a bunch of lies throughout the entire relationship, she would feel betrayed and probably not want him anymore. No, Anakin, would keep his talking to a minimal and let Jory do all the speaking. Girls liked to talk anyway, he figured. She may just think he was a good listener. Plus, girls like mystery and him not saying much may make her think he had a mysterious side to him. Boy, if she only knew how mysterious he really was.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"How is this one? Or do you like the other one better?" Jory asked C-3PO.   
  
The droid looked at both outfits and said, "I think they both look so beautiful on you. Either one will be fine, Mistress Jory".   
  
"You think?"   
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
Jory looked at the two outfits again and decided on the pink one. She dressed quickly, checked her reflection and left her room. She wandered back down to the machinery room where she met Anakin at earlier in the day and took a deep breath. Jory was excited about seeing Anakin again, but she was also angry with herself. Up until a few hours ago, all she wanted to do was go home and be with her family again. Now, she put off contacting them just so she could meet with Anakin again. She wondered what was wrong with her. She knew she was in danger on this ship, but yet she had consciously decided to stay. She must be going crazy!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin felt her presence as she entered the hall leading towards the door. He scanned her feelings and felt both excitement and anger. Feeling that this was a strange mixture, he read her thoughts and realized that she had not contacted her family and explained her situation and the reason why she didn't do that was because of him. He gave an inward smile and prepared himself for her to enter the room.  
  
After waiting a few moments, there was a small knock on the door.   
  
Anakin opened the door, smiled at Jory and said, "Hello".  
  
"Hi" came Jory's shy reply.   
  
"Come in" said Anakin as he stood aside and her allowed her to enter.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jory entered the machinery room and wasn't sure what to do. There really wasn't any place to sit and she had no idea what to say to him. She walked a few feet into the room, turned to face Anakin and seen that he was staring at her.  
  
"What?" she said.  
  
"What, what?" came Anakin's reply.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I'm sorry for staring, but your beauty is breath taking and I cannot help but to stare".  
  
Jory blushed and looked away.   
  
"So, what shall we do?" asked Jory.  
  
"Well, you could sit down if you like".  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just hop up on one of the machines. They won't break".  
  
Jory walked up to a machine and attempted to hoist herself up onto it, but she quickly landed back on the floor, feet slamming into the tile.  
  
"Here let me help you" said Anakin.  
  
Jory felt Anakin's arms wrap around her waist and lifted her easily onto the machine. She felt safe in his arms; protected as if nothing could ever harm her, not even the dreaded Lord Vader.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin didn't realize the kind of effect having Jory in his arms would do to him. His legs felt like jelly and he had to be extra careful so he wouldn't drop her. He took in her scent and closed his eyes. She felt so good in his arms; so right.   
  
"You alright?" he asked her when he finally placed her gently down on the machine.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" came her flustered reply.  
  
She seemed just as effected by the encounter as he was. He pulled himself up easily on the machine next to her and waited for her to speak. He didn't want to start a conversation because he was going to try to avoid telling lies. Plus, he was so nervous, he didn't know what to say.   
  
After a moment, she spoke.  
  
"So, how long have you been on this ship?"  
  
"Two years". That wasn't a lie.   
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, I do". Also, not a lie.  
  
"How long have you been a mechanic?"  
  
"All my life really. As a child, I would fix things around my house. I really like it and I've always been good at it. It's a good pass time".   
  
"I see".  
  
She grew silent after that. He searched her thoughts and noticed that she had run out of things to ask. He decided to ask her some questions.  
  
"How are you enjoying the ship so far?"  
  
"I hate it".  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
"Because of that idiot, Lord Vader! I hate being held here like some sort of prisoner! It just makes me sick that someone would just take a person away from their life and force them to start a new life. Don't you think that it's unfair?"  
  
Anakin was hurt by her words. He knew she was unhappy about being here and he knew that Lord Vader wasn't exactly her favorite person, but he didn't realize just how much she hated being here. He had no idea that she felt like a prisoner, although her gave her free reign on the ship.  
  
"Anakin?" asked Jory.  
  
Anakin realized that he hadn't answered her question and looked up abruptly.   
  
"Sorry. I was just thinking" said Anakin.  
  
"About what? Am I boring you already that you're drifting out of the conversation?" she said with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh, no, no. I was just thinking about your situation".  
  
"Well, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to fill me in".   
  
Anakin took a deep breath and said, "Not certain if you know this or not, but Darth Vader truly does love you".  
  
Jory made a face stating that she didn't believe a word of that sentence.  
  
"No, it's true, Jory. He really does".  
  
"If he loves me so much, then why is he keeping me locked up? Why did he have to kidnap me?"  
  
"Because that was the only way. He needed you and bringing you here to be with him was the only way to fill his aching need for you. Besides, he thought bringing you here and making you like a Queen on this ship would make you fall in love with him".  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jory looked at Anakin with disbelief on her face.   
  
"How do you know all of this?" she asked.  
  
Anakin seemed stumped for a moment, but recovered and said, "Because I overheard Vader talking to one of his friends on the ship about his intentions."  
  
Jory let out a high pitched "ha!" laugh and said, "He has friends?!"  
  
Anakin seemed annoyed so Jory decided to soften a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin. Finish what you were saying, please".  
  
"Alright. What I was trying to say was that yes, Darth Vader does love you, and no, you are not leaving this ship anytime soon. So, why don't you just contact your family, tell them the situation and assure them that you're okay. Try to tolerate Darth Vader as much as you can and in the meantime, you can hang out with me. I'll keep you entertained".  
  
Jory smiled and said, "Okay, sounds like a plan".  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin smiled and said, "Good".  
  
They were silent again and Anakin, feeling this was a good angle, decided to try it on for size.   
  
"Say, don't you think it's kind of neat that you get to run the ship?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Jory, obviously confused.  
  
"I mean, everyone on this ship knows that Darth Vader loves you and that he would do anything for you…..except let you go free" said Anakin, cutting Jory off before she could protest about Vader doing anything for her.  
  
"You are basically the Queen on the ship and you can have anything that you want. Everyone will cater to your every need and want. Doesn't that make you feel good?"  
  
Jory thought it over for awhile and said, "It would make me feel good if only I had some say about staying here".   
  
This was not the response Anakin wanted. After a moment, Jory smiled and said, "But I like being with you".  
  
Jory reached her hand out and grabbed Anakin's, squeezing it tightly. Anakin gave a smile and said, "I like being with you too".  
  
"Hey, aren't you afraid of Lord Vader? I mean, if he loves me as much as you claim, shouldn't you be worried about him hurting you if you are near me?"  
  
Anakin chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I don't fear Darth Vader".   
  
That's it for this chapter. Hope everyone liked it and I hope I get some more reviews. Until next time…… 


	7. Chapter 6

So sorry about not updating. I could make up a bunch of excuses (new job, writer's block, etc) but I won't. I've just been down right lazy! Sorry. Hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. No, no one has hurt me. Yeah, well, he said that you could come and visit me. I told you already, I'm fine. I'm not very happy, but I'm fine."  
  
Jory stood in front of the projector that showed the image of her parents. She was talking to them for the first time since she been captured by Darth Vader. Her parents were filled with worry, but she reassured them over and over again that she was physically fine, but that she wanted very much to leave.   
  
"When can we bring you home?" asked her father.  
  
"I told you, according to this idiot, Vader, this is my new home now."  
  
At these words, Jory's mother gasped.   
  
"Look, I've met someone on this ship and he's really nice. He told me that the reason why I'm here is because Vader is in love with me. How he's in love with me, I have no idea. I've never met him before in my life, but according to this guy, Anakin, he is. What I'm going to do is play off this love. If he does love me as much as what's been said, then he's bound to let me go home once he sees how unhappy I am. Wouldn't you want the person you love to be happy?"  
  
"Yes, I would." said Jory's mother.  
  
"Yes, but is this Vader character a sympathetic person? From what we've heard about him, he's a real terror. Are you sure he'll let you go free?", said Jory's father.  
  
Jory sighed and said, "Well, I have to try it. It's the only plan I have so far. Look, I'm going to have to go. Breakfast will be starting in a few minutes. I'll contact you tonight."  
  
"Be sure you do!" yelled Jory's mother before she turned the holo off.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin finished putting on his uniform when one of his men, Lt. Oro, informed Vader that Jory was down in the hall, eating breakfast. Vader quickened his pace and went straight to the hall, forgetting his original plans.   
  
It didn't take him long to track the girl down. She was sitting at the end of a small, oval table with her droid, C-3PO.   
  
"Hello, Jory." said Vader as he walked up to her.  
  
Jory glanced at him and turned her back to him.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're finally down in the hall eating. You've been taking your meals in your room and I haven't had enough time to see you."  
  
After it became clear to Vader that she wasn't going to speak to him, he cleared his throat and said, "Well, I hope you enjoy your meal. I'll be at the top table, eating, if you need me."  
  
He turned to leave when Jory blurted out, "Oh yeah, and how are you going to eat? Suck the milk through your mask holes?"  
  
C-3PO gasped and everyone in the hall turned to look at the scene.   
  
Vader stood there, shaking with anger and staring at the back of her head. He was trying to control his emotions because the last thing he wanted was another fight with her.   
  
After a moment, he quietly said, "Not another word." and walked out of the hall.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Mistress Jory, you should not have said that to Lord Vader. He is very powerful and could hurt you." said C-3PO.   
  
"Oh, I don't care! I hate being here and I want to go home!"  
  
"Well, if you keep up that kind of tone with him, he may, you know......"  
  
"Let him kill me. At least I'd be out of this hell hall!"  
  
Jory threw back her chair and stormed out of the hall.   
  
She was so angry, that she paid no mind to where she was going. She turned corners blindly, with tears threatening to come out. After one particular sharp corner, her head knocked into something hard and she went flying to the floor.  
  
"Ooofff" was all that came out of her mouth.   
  
She started to get up and apologize, "Gee, I'm real sorry. I guess I should......" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized she had just bumped into the exact same person who brought on these powerful emotions inside her. "You!" was all that came out.  
  
Vader looked down at her and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm perfect! I'm locked on a damn ship, away from my family and my friends and away from everything that made my life wonderful to be stuck with you!"   
  
She poked her finger into his chest with the ending of her sentence and instantly regretted it.   
  
"Aww!" she yelled and withdrew her finger back in pain. "What the hell you wearing under there? Metal?"  
  
"No, that's my chest."  
  
"Your chest is that hard? What, are you made of? Metal or something?"  
  
"So, you're interested in seeing what's under my cape?"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Vader started to chuckle and Jory's face fell. She gave out a loud yelp and shoved him as hard as she could. Vader staggered back a step, not because she had caused the momentary loss in balance, but because he wanted her to feel that her shove had hurt him in some way.   
  
"Get out of my way!" she screamed.  
  
Vader grabbed hold of her arm and wouldn't let her pass.  
  
"Let me go, you dung!"  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"None of your damn business!"  
  
"It's my ship and I want to know where you're going. Now tell me."  
  
Jory gave him a swift kick in his shin. This time he did stagger in pain, but squeezed Jory's arm harder, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"I asked you a question! Where are you going?!!"  
  
Jory started to cry from the pain and said, "To see my friend".  
  
Vader let her go and she fell backwards into the wall, rubbing her arm. When Vader looked at her, he expected to see her crying, but instead, she was looking at him with fear written all over her face. For a moment, Vader panicked. He thought she was scared of him because of the pain he accidentally inflicted upon her. He scanned her thoughts to see what she was thinking and was very surprised to hear what she was thinking.  
  
~I can't believe I just told him that I wanted to visit my friend. What if he asks who my friend is? I don't want Anakin to get hurt. God, I'm so stupid. Please don't let him ask, please don't let him ask~  
  
Vader gave an inward smile. So, she was worried about him. If Vader didn't know that he himself was the friend she was referring to, he would have pressed her for the answer and then dealt with the "friend" later. Being that it was him whom she was referring to, he decided to let it slide.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jory. I didn't mean to squeeze your arm so tight. You hurt me when you kicked me."  
  
Jory, visibly relieved, stood up and said, "Good." and walked away.   
  
Vader watched her turn the corner and rushed back to his room so he could change out of these clothes and become Anakin.   
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it's short, but at least I updated, right? Thanks for reading and reviews, please! 


	8. Chapter 7

Again, sorry for the delay, but at least I updated......right?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Would you like anything to drink, Mistress Jory?" asked C-3PO.   
  
"No, I'm good." answered Jory.  
  
Jory paced the garden nervously. Vader's ship had landed on a small planet named ManToo-Do. It was actually a very gorgeous planet. There were many multi-color flowers and big, whooping trees, and a lake that seemed to stretch for miles and miles and the water as blue as the sky.   
  
Jory was waiting for Anakin to arrive. Once Vader had told her that they were making a stop at ManToo-Do for some business, Jory tracked down Anakin and asked him if he would like to secretly meet while on the planet. Although Anakin didn't seem worried about Lord Vader, Jory was absolutely panic stricken whenever she met up with Anakin. She was so afraid that Vader would catch them together and that Anakin would be hurt, or worse.   
  
"Jory". Jory turned at the sound of Anakin's voice.   
  
She smiled and said, "Hey! You're late."  
  
Anakin chuckled and said, "Only by a minute".  
  
"It's still too long for me."  
  
Anakin hugged Jory and they stood staring at each other, both not really knowing what to do next.   
  
"Well, I think it is a marvelous day" came the mechanical voice of C-3PO.  
  
Anakin and Jory looked at the droid and Jory said, "Umm, 3PO, why don't you go explore the rest of the garden?"  
  
"Oh, I much rather stay with you, Mistress Jory. I may get lost if I wander off by myself".  
  
Jory cleared her throat and said, "3PO, Anakin and I would really like to spend some quiet time by ourselves though. Go run along. You won't get lost, I promise."  
  
C-3PO looked uncertain for a moment and then said, "Well, alright. I'll just be over there."  
  
The droid walked away and Anakin said, "Alone at last, sort of."  
  
Jory laughed and grabbed Anakin's hand. "Let's sit over there."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Anakin and Jory sat down on the warm, green grass, overlooking the lake.   
  
"This really is a lovely planet." said Jory.  
  
"Yes, it is. Lord Vader certainly picked a nice planet to visit."  
  
"Hmm, I doubt he picked it for its beauty. He probably needed to torture more innocent people."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin silently cursed.   
  
~Why did she have to be so hard on Vader~ he thought. Vader gave her the world and she still looked upon him as if he were an insect. Didn't she realize how much he did love her? She did know, for sure, that Anakin cared for her and he knew that she was falling in love with Anakin. It's ashame the other part of him, Vader, was so hated in her heart.   
  
Jory's voice snapped Anakin out of his thoughts, "I bet he's probably off right now, hounding a family with his stupid little......."  
  
Anakin cut her off, "Jory, do we really need to talk about Vader?"  
  
"No, I suppose we don't. In fact, I prefer that we don't."  
  
"Then maybe you should be quiet." snapped Anakin.   
  
As soon as the words left Anakin's mouth, he felt crummy. The look on her face hurt him.  
  
"Sorry, Anakin. I didn't mean to offend you."  
  
"No, no, you didn't. It's just, you get so bent out of shape when we talk about Vader. I want this day to be nice; just us. I don't want to ruin it with anti-Vader discussion."  
  
Jory reached over and kissed Anakin on the cheek and said, "You're right and I'm sorry. Forgive me?"  
  
Anakin smiled and said, "If you give me another kiss, I'll think about it."  
  
Jory laughed and gave Anakin another small kiss on his cheek. "So, what shall we do?"  
  
Anakin shrugged and said, "I don't know. Not much we can do, really. We have to stay close to the ship so it doesn't leave without us."  
  
Jory let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "Yeah, right! As if Vader would leave me behind."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
With the last remark Jory just made, a thought occured to her. She sat up straight and said, "Wait! Why not just leave? Vader is not here. He'll never know that I've left. You can come with me."  
  
It was Anakin's turn to throw a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, uh-huh. Like Lord Vader won't know that a piece of his heart is missing?"  
  
"The man has no heart."  
  
Ignoring the comment, Anakin continued, "Besides, like his guards aren't keeping a close eye on you. You will never be able to leave and be undetected. Even if you did, where would you go? Home? I doubt it. That would be the first place he would look and don't put it pass him to harm the people you care about to get you back."  
  
Jory frowned and said, "Yeah, you're right. Wait a minute though. If his guards are watching me, shouldn't you not be here with me? What if he thinks......"  
  
"He won't. Don't worry about it."  
  
"How can you be so calm? Vader could really hurt you."  
  
"I told you that I'm not afraid of him."  
  
"Yeah, but....."  
  
"No buts. Let's not talk about Vader anymore. Let's have a nice day and forget about Vader, okay?"  
  
"Okay, you're right. No more Vader talk."  
  
"Good."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin wrapped his arm around Jory's shoulder and was happy to see that she settled herself against his chest and was leaning comfortably on him. He took in a deep breath and smelled her hair. She smelled like lavender and flowers to him. He was quite at peace, just sitting like this, but he could feel C-3PO's eyes on them and he turned his head slightly to see the droid looking at them. Anakin gave a menancing look and shook his head "no", as if to warn the droid to stop spying. 3PO took the hint and turned in the other direction. Anakin chuckled to himself.  
  
~And to think, I created that robot~ he thought to himself.   
  
Anakin felt Jory stir and heard her say, "You know, next week my parents are coming to visit me and we're having dinner with Vader."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup. I wonder what he's going to say to my parents? 'Gee, sorry I stole your daughter away from you, but I'm obsessed'. That'll go over well."  
  
"Hmm".  
  
Jory started to laugh and said, "I wonder what he's going to wear? Hmm, let me see. I bet you 3 credits he wears a black outfit!"  
  
Jory had sat up now and was laughing hysterically at her little joke, but Anakin didn't find it amusing.   
  
Jory looked at him and said, "What's the matter? Didn't you think that was funny?"  
  
"No, actually I didn't."  
  
Jory stopped laughing and said, "Gee, you're a fiddy diddy. You have no sense of humor."  
  
"I thought you weren't going to talk about Vader anymore?"  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow to this comment and said, "Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?" Anakin pressed.  
  
"Just because, okay?"  
  
Jory, obviously flustered, stood up and started to walk away from Anakin. Anakin found her reaction very pecuilar and very hopeful.  
  
Anakin stood and started walking with her. "It's not like you care about Vader, right?" asked Anakin.  
  
"No! Are you crazy?! He took me away from....."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah; he took you away from your family, friends, your life, blah, blah, blah. I heard all that before. Why do you insist on talking about him so much?"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jory couldn't believe what just came out of Anakin's mouth. He just said something horrible to her and he stood in front of her and pretended as if it was nothing big. It was as if he was oblivious to his own cruelty.  
  
"I'm leaving, Anakin" said Jory.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Back inside the ship."  
  
"I thought we were going to spend the day together?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too."  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
Jory couldn't believe her ears. He had no idea that what he just said was completely wrong.   
  
"What happened was you sunk lower than Vader."  
  
Jory walked towards the exit of the garden and yelled out, "Come on 3PO! We're leaving!"  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin watched the droid follow Jory out of the garden with a smirk on his face.   
  
~She'll get over it~ he thought. At least now I know that Vader is getting under her skin. Whether or not that was a good thing, he didn't yet know.  
  
Okay, the end of this chapter. Hope you like it. I'm trying to tie everything together so I can end this soon. Reviews please! 


	9. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Yeah, it's been awhile since I updated. Sorry, but here ya go.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Oh, Jory! It's so good to see you! My God, are you alright?!"  
  
Jory's mother ran into her arms as soon as she seen her daughter.  
  
Jory hugged her mother with tears in her eyes and said, "Yes, mother, I'm fine. It's so good to see you too."  
  
Jory released her mother and went for her father, "Daddy, how are you?"  
  
Jory's father hugged her and said, "Oh, Jory. We've been so worried. We've missed you so much."  
  
"I know, I've missed you too."  
  
Jory let go of her father and said, "I'm so glad you're here. Come in and sit down. C-3PO, get us some beverages, please."  
  
C-3PO went to fetch the drinks and Jory's parents sat down.   
  
"Well, this certainly is a nice place he's keeping you locked up in. How is he treating you?" asked her mother.  
  
Jory rolled her eyes and said, "For the most part, he leaves me alone now. He tried to be cordial with me for the first couple of weeks, but when I kept denying him, he backed off. I think he may be tiring of me."  
  
Jory's father straightened up and said, "Is that good if he tires of you? I mean, are you safe if he finds he no longer cares for you?"  
  
"Sure. Why not? If he finds that he's not really in love with me or if he sees that I will never return his feelings, then maybe he'll let me go home. I think tonight will work out well. We just need to show how much we love each other and miss being together. Perhaps if we plead to him and work on his 'if you really love her, you want her to be happy' side, he'll release me tonight."  
  
Jory's mother dabbed at her eyes and said, "I really hope so, Jory. I hate having you here."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Darth Vader sat with Jory's family and watched as they ate dinner. Since he had his custome on, of course, he couldn't eat anything. He listened as the family caught up with one another and he even witnessed a few family stories. He never seen Jory so happy as he did tonight. She was smiling brightly and her eyes seemed to light up the room. He wished she would smile at him like that.   
  
Jory's father cleared his throat and said, "Lord Vader, I want to thank you for having me and wife here for dinner tonight. It is quite a joy to see Jory again, but I wonder when she may come home with us."  
  
Vader rolled his eyes, although no one could see this. He knew this topic was going to come up and he really had no good way of breaking the news to her family that she was not going anywhere.  
  
"I understand your concern for Jory's safety, but do not fret; Jory is very safe here."   
  
Jory's father smiled and said, "Yes, we know she's safe here, but we would really like to have her back home."  
  
"This is her home now."  
  
Jory's mother stepped in now, "Please, Lord Vader, we love Jory very much and......"   
  
Vader cut her off, "I love Jory also, Mrs. Hushule. Jory will be staying with me."  
  
"But, please......"  
  
"That is the end of the conversation!"   
  
Jory jumped up from her chair and said, "No! I will not stay with you! I would rather die than to spend another minute with you!"  
  
Jory's mother grabbed hold of her daughter's hand and said, "Honey, please. Do not make the situation worse."  
  
"How can it possibly get any worse?! I hate him and I don't want to be with him."  
  
Jory looked at Vader and said, "Why me? Why did you have to pick me out of all the women in the universe, why me? Why do you have to torture me so?"  
  
Vader said, "Jory, it's not torture. If you just....."  
  
"If I just what? Open my heart to you?"  
  
"Yes, exactly!"  
  
Jory snorted and said, "I will never allow you my heart. You make me ill and I want you out of my apartment now!"  
  
Vader stood up and said, "Fine, I shall go. Your parents ship will be arriving in an hour. Say your good-byes and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
To Jory's parents, Vader said, "It was nice meeting you both Mr. and Mrs. Hushule."  
  
Vader sulked out of the room.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"No! I don't want you to go!" Jory cried into her father's arms.   
  
Storm troopers were at Jory's apartment to take her parents to their ship to return to their planet.  
  
"We don't want to leave either, Jory, but we must." said her father.  
  
"Don't worry, Jory, we'll be back. He'll invite us again and we will always stay in touch", said Jory's mother.  
  
"No, I don't want you to go."   
  
Jory continued to cry as the Storm Troopers forced Jory's father away from her and lead them to their ship. She slammed the door to her apartment shut and ran into the fresher.  
  
A moment later, C-3PO knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Mistress Jory, are you alright? Might of be of assistance?" C-3PO listened for a moment and all he could hear was Jory crying. He tried again, "Mistress Jory?"  
  
Again, Jory did not respond. C-3PO started to worry and decided it was best to contact Lord Vader.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
When the golden droid came to Vader, all of his anger subsided and worry took its place. Vader knew Jory would try to leave with her parents and he also knew that she would be devastated when she found she wasn't going, but he never expected her to lock herself in her fresher and not respond to her droid whom she had gotten so attached to. He could also feel something was going to go horribly wrong.  
  
Once Vader reached her fresher door, he used the Force to open it just in time to see Jory sitting on the floor with a piece of glass she had broken from her sink cup in her hand. Before she could strike herself with it, Vader once again used the Force to make the glass fly out of her hand and safely into Vader's.   
  
"Jory, please do not try to harm yourself again."   
  
Jory got up off of the floor and stalked passed Vader, "Well, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't try to hurt myself!"  
  
"Jory, you must understand that I love you and I want you happy."  
  
Jory walked up to Vader, searched his face mask, and said softy, "Well, if you love me like you claim, then please let me go. Can't you see that I'm so unhappy here? I miss my parents and my friends. I want to go home, back to my life. Can you please love me enough to let me go?"  
  
Vader watched her with tears flowing down her cheeks and it pained him to see her this way. He took a moment, then said, "Jory, I do love you more than anyone has ever loved someone, but I am sorry. My selfishness is more powerful. I need you with me and here with me you shall stay."  
  
As he went for the door to leave, her heard Jory cry out loud in frustration and heartache and then heard her run into her room. For the rest of the night, he let his mind stay with her to make sure that she was safe from herself.   
  
Okay, that's it for this chapter. I still don't know how this thing is going to end, so we'll all be surprised together! lol I hope you like it and please, please, please review. Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 9

This is it; the final chapter. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
It has been two weeks since Jory's parents went to visit her. In those two weeks, Jory had completely ignored Vader, but had grown a lot closer to Anakin. She thought that Anakin was her only friend and depended on him a great deal. Anakin could sense that Jory was falling in love with him, which was great, but it still bothered him that she despised Vader. Anakin was going to spend the day with Jory while they were making a pit stop on a remote planet and he decided that today would be the day that he would tell Jory the truth. How she would react he had no idea.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"So, what do you think of the finklestein's?" asked Anakin.  
  
Jory chewed a bit more and pondered about the question, "Umm, they're okay. A little tough to chew, but flavorable. Do you like them?"  
  
"They're alright. After lunch, I want to take you somewhere private, so we can be alone."  
  
Jory raised her eyebrows at Anakin.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and said, "No, nothing like that. I just need to talk to you about something important."  
  
Anakin took Jory to a room in the inn where they had their meal. It was a small, but comfortable room with a beautiful view of the ocean.  
  
"Do you really think it's wise to be in a room by ourselves? I mean, what if Vader finds out." asked Jory.  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sit down, please."  
  
Jory took a seat on the sofa and Anakin brought a chair around so he could sit facing her.  
  
"Do you remember all the times that we were ever together, you were always so worried that Vader would hurt me if he found out about us spending time together?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I was never afraid of being caught or afraid of Darth Vader."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Didn't you think that was kind of odd?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I did but I thought you were just trying to be macho or something. You know how guys are."  
  
"Yeah, but that wasn't the reason."  
  
"Tell me then."  
  
Anakin exhaled a deep breath and said, "Jory, I really don't know how to say this without just coming right out and telling you. So, here goes; the reason why I'm not afraid of Darth Vader is because I am Vader."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name is Anakin Skywalker, ex-Jedi, turned dark Sith, Darth Vader."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jory blinked her eyes a few times as if to clear her mind. She gave out a small, disbelieving laugh, and said, "Umm, so you're Darth Vader?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Jory laughed a little bit harder this time, "That's a good one, Anakin."  
  
She stood up and started walking towards the view.  
  
Anakin got up with her and said, "No, Jory, I'm being serious."  
  
Jory turned to face him and said, "That's impossible! Vader is a terrible, horrible person and you're such a wonderful man. It can't be true!"  
  
"It is true, Jory."  
  
Jory was starting to cry now and was moving towards the exit.   
  
"No! I won't believe it! No, it's not true. You're lying!"  
  
She got to the door and tried to leave, but Anakin used the Force to keep the door closed.   
  
"Let me out!" she screamed.  
  
"No, but do you believe me now? Now that I'm using the Force to keep you from leaving?"  
  
Jory slid down the wall and was crying into her arms. "Yes, I believe you."  
  
@~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Anakin hated seeing Jory hurt so much. What did he expect though? He had been lying to her for months now. He knew how much she hated Vader and he knew how much she cared for Anakin. What did he really think was going to happen? She would shrug her shoulders and say, "Gee, that's okay."  
  
"Jory, please don't cry."  
  
Jory looked up at him and said, "Why?"  
  
"Why, what?"  
  
"Why did you lie to me? You had always been honest about your...... Vader's feelings and intentions. Why disguise yourself as someone else and lie to me all this time?"  
  
"I never meant to lie to you and technically I haven't lied, really. When you came into that mechanical room, you had no idea who I was. The way you spoke to me......you talked to me as If I were a human being and not some evil man who you hated being around. You asked me my name and I told you Anakin, which is true. I just chose to go on as two people so I could get to know you and you could know the real me. I was hoping....."  
  
"What?!" Jory interrupted him. "You were hoping what, Vader?! That I would fall in love with Anakin and then you would tell me the truth and I would think that everything was alright and fall in love with Vader too? Were you thinking that?"  
  
"I was thinking along those lines, yes."  
  
Jory stood up and coldly said, "Well, you thought wrong, my friend."  
  
She walked towards Anakin and he knew she was going to hit him, but he didn't stop her. He knew he deserved it. She smacked him across his left cheek and walked back towards the door. Instead of keeping her in the room, he let her go.   
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Jory ran down the stairwell, with tears running down her cheeks. Not only was she stuck with Vader for the rest of her life, she now had no friends at all, with the exception of C-3PO. How could he do this to her? She knew that Vader was as evil as they come, but she had no idea he was capable of this kind of deception. She felt betrayed and humiliated . Everything that she had told him; her life, her dreams, her feelings, everything. She told a complete stranger everything.   
  
Once she reached the outside and started to make her way towards the park where Anakin had originally taken her to, she felt a hand reach out on her shoulder. She was spun around and it was Anakin.   
  
"What?! What do you want? Just leave me alone!"  
  
She tried to walk away, but Anakin stopped her. "Please, just listen to me."  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it!"  
  
Anakin pulled her to a stop and made her sit on the grass, "Just listen! I want to tell you everything."  
  
"Great! There's more?"  
  
"Not anymore truths, but I want to tell you my feelings."  
  
"I don't give a shit about your feelings!"   
  
Anakin shook her and said, "Well, I don't care! You're going to listen!"  
  
Anakin sat down next to her, looking straight into her eyes and said, "Jory, I love you. As soon as I laid my eyes on you, I knew that you were the one and only one for me. You are so beautiful, so kind-hearted, so loving. Everything that I was before Vader. You made me feel alive again, like I wasn't some evil demon trapped inside a man's body. I thought that I could make you fall in love with me, even if that meant forcing you. I know now that I made a mistake. I don't know why I ever thought that a woman like you could ever love someone like me, but I had to try. That's why I took you away. I thought if you got to know me, you would fall in love with me. I thought you would be able to see the goodness that is still inside of me and the love that will only come out when you're around. My heart leaped with joy when I found out that you didn't know that I was Vader. I figured this would be my way to get to you, to let you see me and I was hoping you would fall in love with me. Did I know that you would not be happy once you found out who I really was? Of course, I knew this, but I had to keep trying. You were my only shot at true happiness, Jory. I had to try. I just want you to know that everything that I did to you, Jory, was because I am a man completely in love with you, but one who does not have the capabilities to express it without forcing it upon you and for that, I am deeply sorry."  
  
Jory couldn't help but feel sorry for Anakin. She knew that she would never love him, especially after everything, but she did feel something for him. Compassion perhaps? Since she was able to get to know Anakin, she knew that this was not the man whom she thought was just pure evil. She knew that he did really love her and he was only trying to live a normal life.   
  
Jory reached over and kissed Anakin on the cheek, "Thank you for telling me your feelings."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"Oh, Mistress Jory, I am so glad that you are going home. You really deserve to be released." said C-3PO.   
  
"Yes, I'm glad to be going home too. I spent far too much time away from the people that I love. I will miss you, however."  
  
"Thank you, Mistress Jory. I shall miss you too. It was very nice serving you."  
  
Jory smiled and stepped outside of her room and into the hallway. When she started walking towards the exit, Darth Vader stepped in front of her.  
  
"Do you have everything?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Vader stood aside and said, "You best be going then. I'm sure your parents are eager to see you."  
  
Jory started to walk away, but she turned back around. She hugged Vader and said, "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Now leave before I change my mind."  
  
Jory chuckled and said, "Take good care of 3PO, okay?"  
  
"I told you that you could bring him with you."  
  
"No, it's okay. You need him more than I do."  
  
Jory stepped off the ship and was walking toward her transport that would take her home. She felt a breeze come across her face and heard a soft voice in her head.  
  
~Jory, I will miss you and I do love you.  
  
It was Anakin's voice she heard. She decided to respond back.  
  
~I know you love me, Anakin, and the reason I know that you love me is because you are showing me the ultimate love now; freedom.  
  
The End  
  
That's all she wrote, folks. I hope you liked it because I did enjoy writing it. Reviews, please, and thanks for reading! 


End file.
